


【AWM】祁队女装

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 文笔渣，好久没写车就一车尾气
Relationships: 于炀 - Relationship, 祁醉 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【AWM】祁队女装

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@安灼拉马克  
> LOFTER@执徐

祁醉和花落打赌赢了，逼着花落女装直播了一次，一众人守着电脑屏幕笑得人仰马翻，直到soso来把花落拎走，才依依不舍地回去训练。

第二天花落扶着腰去HOG基地，免不了遭祁醉调侃，他气急：“你个王八蛋得意什么呢，我们再打一个赌，输了你他娘的也给我女装！”

“好啊，赌什么”祁醉扬声道：“反正我穿女装也不腰痛！”

花落咬牙，凑到于炀耳朵边上说：“我赌youth这一局收十三个人头”

“那我赌十四个”

于炀能模糊听到外头的声音，花落接着角度挡住祁醉的视线，手里不断比着手势：你，十三，他，裙子

手里鼠标微动，很快收了第十二个人头。于炀看着剩余人数三人，心里打起了小算盘：

如果照着花落的意思，自己就能看到队长的女装了……可是队长会不会生气？

于炀这些年被祁醉养得胆儿肥，偷瞄了祁醉一眼，绕到房子里躲了起来。

最后一声枪响，收获人头，十三个，胜负已分。

花落笑得花枝乱颤，卜那那也笑：“老畜生你也有今天！”

祁醉无奈，他怎么又看不出于炀心里那些小算盘？只是既然于炀想看，他就顺水推舟罢了。

反正最后腰疼起不来床的也不是他。

最后是于炀给挑了一套短裙，祁醉初次穿女装，好半会才适应过来，就被花落拉着去录视频。

祁醉身高，衣服已经是最大尺码还是小了一截，坎坎齐到腿根。训练有素肌肉紧绷的腿细长，轻轻一动，便是美色无双。

音乐响起，祁醉随着节奏律动，于炀在一旁看得两眼愣愣。

明明是首可爱风格的歌，偏偏祁醉身高腿长，举手抬足间的英气硬是给舞蹈填入几丝凌厉。

于炀只感觉自己就要溺死在这片欲海，祁醉的一举一动他追随，一呼一吸他聆听。仿佛遥远天山上的雪，那么圣洁，那么高雅，让人忍不住想要上前蹂躏，近了又忍不住屏气凝神，生怕自己带着浊的气息玷污了他。

一曲终了，祁醉最后双手比心，抛给于炀一个Wink。

轰地一声仿佛雷在于炀脑海里炸开，他落荒而逃，身上焚烧的浴火让他不知所措，猛地一把推开寝室的门，被祁醉挤进来的长腿抵住了关门的去路。

“跑什么？我不好看吗？”像是魅惑众生的狐媚，只这一句，于炀高昂的欲望又硬了几分。

“好看，我……很喜欢”于炀僵着身子不敢转过去，生怕被祁醉发现了自己这小秘密。

“好看到”祁醉上前把于炀圈在怀里，咬着耳垂说：“看硬了吗”

灵巧的手撩开了T恤，填到嘴里让于炀咬好。又一路往下隔着牛仔裤按压着小于炀。

于炀哈着气，说不出一句完整的话来。祁醉太了解他的敏感点了，有意无意的撩拨和刻意的挑逗，于炀汪成一滩春水，后仰倒在祁醉肩上。

“哈，队长，勒得难受。”

祁醉抬手三下五除二把于炀剥了个干净，推上了床，里里外外把人亲了个遍，开始秋后算账。

“长本事了，我眼皮子底下和花落暗箱操作？嗯？”祁醉手已经深入不可言说的地方，水声在房间传开，于炀羞红了脸。

“因为，想看您女装”于炀眼里水光潋滟，抬手环在祁醉的颈上，挺身吻了上去。

“可以，进来了”于炀前端已经流了不少透明液体，顺着会阴流到了祁醉指缝，和着润滑剂，磨出白色的泡。

于炀在情事上一向被动，今日兴许被祁醉迷的神魂颠倒，往日那些矜持羞涩通通抛之脑后，毫不压抑自己的快感，呻吟声溢出唇缝，叫的祁醉眼眶发红。

祁醉不再磨蹭，挺身将于炀填满。严丝合缝，笔尖入了盖，将人填的满满当当没有一丝褶皱。

他坏心眼地朝着花心顶弄，于炀被挤到床沿，上半身几乎悬空，全身血液倒流挤压着他的神经，身下不断传来的快感愈发清晰。

他含着泪，想去抚弄自己的欲望，却被祁醉把住手：“不准动”

“不行，唔，要射了”

“看来我的技术不能让小队长满意啊”祁醉摸过一边的领带绑紧于炀双手，他没有脱衣，草草把内裤扯下来，此时身上还穿着裙，道貌岸然道：“我说，用后面就能让你射”

于炀向来招架不住这样的美色诱惑，身下涨得难受，他自暴自弃地想：要是死在队长身下，也不悔此生了。

最后于炀被送到极乐之巅，祁醉不再九浅一深，次次顶撞都到了深处，极速的抽插下于炀弓起了背，哭出了声，央求着祁醉让他射出来。

祁醉用手细细抚弄他挺立的乳尖，又推搡着春囊，手指环成圈，自根部推到了龟头，又把前端的液体抹开，就这湿润滑直根部。

他知于炀向来受不了这个。

于炀颤抖着被磨出了眼泪，终于前端喷出一股股白浊，粘在祁醉雪白的衬衫上。

祁醉没等于炀不应期过去，飞速抽插了十几下，悉数射在了因快感不断收缩着的后穴里。

“宝贝，今天穿得好看吗”  
“好看”于炀大口喘着气，眼角泛着红，勉强撑起身趴在了祁醉身上：“下次……我穿给你看”


End file.
